


On the Kisser

by Jo (jmathieson)



Series: Tangents and Intersections ~ Kink Bingo 2013 [92]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Arguing, Community: kink_bingo, Definitely not AoS, Jossed, Kink Negotiation, M/M, Penance - Freeform, Possessive Behavior, Relationship Negotiation, SHIELD Husbands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-25
Updated: 2013-10-25
Packaged: 2017-12-30 11:05:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1017842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jmathieson/pseuds/Jo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil gets kissed. Clint gets mad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On the Kisser

**Author's Note:**

> Kink Bingo Round Six (2013) ~ Penance/Punishment

"Phil, you let her kiss you!" 

"I'm sorry. I... I just didn't know what to do." 

"You say no. You fake a coughing fit. You spill your drink! You do something, anything except let her goddam kiss you on the lips!"

Phil had very rarely seen Clint this upset at him. No, not at him, at something he had done. Or rather failed to do, in this case, failed to stop a senator's buxom, blue-haired wife from kissing him. On the lips. 

'On the lips' seemed to be that part that was bothering Clint. There had been a number of other social cheek kisses during the evening, with men and women alike. No, it was the fact that the woman had descended on him with a cry of 'Frederick,' grasped his face in both hands, and planted a big, wet, lipstick-y kiss on his lips that had Clint seething. 

It was late in the evening after the dinner and the speeches and presentations and awards. Phil had been at the bar, getting them drinks. He had turned, a glass in each hand and had been accosted by Mrs. Senator Bloomsdale. Clint had been waiting for him, shooting glances in his direction and hoping to be rescued from the small talk he was trying to make with the father of one of the award recipients. When Clint had seen the... incident, he had rushed over and grabbed Phil by the elbow and dragged him into a corner. Where they were now having what appeared to be their first married argument.

"I'm sorry Clint, I'm sorry. If I had realized it was going to bother you this much, I would have tried to do something... different."

Clint had no idea why it bothered him so much. It wasn't insecurity, he wasn't jealous, or in the least worried that Phil might have enjoyed being kissed by a fat old senator's wife. It was... Phil was a private person. Not exactly stand-offish, but... contained. He wasn't the kind of guy whose friends slapped him on the back or punched him in the arm or ruffled his hair. No one got handsy with Phil, not even Jasper. It made Clint feel special that he was the only person who got to touch Phil casually, as well as intimately. And he was definitely the only person who got to kiss Phil's lips. He felt like... he felt like Phil had let a complete stranger touch his bow.

Clint was subdued for the rest of the evening and they left early. Clint was quiet in the car on the way home and once there, headed straight into the bedroom to take off his suit. Phil followed him.

"Hey, I thought I was going to get to undress you," Phil said with a sexy smile.

"Sorry, Phil. I'm not so much in the mood any more."

Phil hid his shock. For Clint to not be in the mood for bedroom fun and games... or maybe...

"Clint, are you really not in the mood, or are you punishing me?"

"I... maybe a little bit of both. I'm upset, OK? I'll get over it, just give me a little time."

"Of course, Clint. I've already said 'I'm sorry,' but I'll say it again as many times as you need to hear it. And if there's anything I can do to make it up to you..."

"Yeah, OK. I'll think about that."

"Clint," Phil waited until Clint had turned to look at him. "I love you."

"I know," Clint said, pulling Phil into a hug. "I love you too. We're OK, I just need some time."

~~~~~~

The next morning Phil got up early and made Clint's favourite breakfast, French toast with Nutella. Clint smiled at him over the table and said, "Thanks. If this is how you grovel, I'm all for it."

"I'd rather think of it as penance, rather than grovelling."

"Penance works. So, what other forms of penance did you have in mind?"

"Well, I was going to let you choose the movie and not fight you for the remote. And I was going to let you order Hawaiian pizza for supper without pulling a face at the pineapple on my half."

"Wow, you must really want me to forgive you!"

"I do. And I'm not finished. I was also planning to offer you your choice of a blowjob or you fucking me, whichever you'd prefer."

Clint grinned, and Phil smiled back at him, relieved that the worst of Clint's upset and hurt feelings seemed to be past. 

"Not that I don't very much appreciate the offer, Phil, but couldn’t I get a blow job from you pretty much any time I wanted, just by asking?"

"Well, yes."

"So shouldn't this... penance, consist of something more than a standard blowjob offer?"

"I'm certainly open to suggestions."

"You are, are you?" Clint grabbed Phil around the waist and pulled him close. He nuzzled the side of Phil's face with his cheek and then planted a row of tiny kisses along his jaw to his chin. Clint leaned back and put two fingers under Phil's chin, holding him in place. Then he leaned in and took Phil's lower lip between his teeth. He bit down gently, just enough to pinch, then sucked on Phil's lip for a minute before releasing it.

"Mine."

Phil nodded. "Yes," he said softly, "yours."

Clint leaned back in and did the same with Phil's upper lip, biting slightly harder this time before sucking it into his mouth and running his tongue along Phil's lip before releasing it.

"Mine." This time it was a growl.

"Yours." The reply was a soft sigh.

"I'm taking you to bed and fucking you through the mattress. And then we're going to discuss what sort of blowjob you're willing to give me as penance for letting Mrs. Bloomsdale kiss you on the lips."

There was something in Clint's tone that made Phil shiver. What did it say about their relationship that the prospect of discussing sex was as exciting as the sex itself?

~~~~~

"You know this whole 'penance' thing is a joke, right?" Clint said, and kissed the top of Phil's head.

Phil was lying in Clint's arms, sated and slightly sore from being fucked hard and fast, exactly the way he liked.

"Yes, I do. But if you want to use it as an excuse to bring up something that maybe you've been hesitant to ask for..."

"Am I that transparent?"

"You're not transparent at all, Clint, but I know you. I know you still have trouble asking for things you want, sometimes, especially if you think they might be pushing my comfort zone. So, if there was something you were going to ask me to do as penance, what would it be?" Phil tipped his head back so that he could look up into Clint's eyes.

"Well, going back to the blowjob offer you made earlier. I was wondering if..." Clint sighed, still, after all this time, having trouble asking. "You know how when I tie you up, it's usually, well, it's always me doing stuff to you. I was wondering how you'd feel about, ah... you doing stuff to me."

"You want me to give you a blowjob while I'm tied up?"

"Yeah."

"Sure." Phil looked into Clint's face. He knew there was more to it than that.

"Um..." 

Phil wiggled a little higher on Clint's chest and kissed his neck and then whispered in his ear:

"Penance. Punishment. What do you want to do to me for letting a fat old senator's wife kiss me on the lips, Clint?"

"I want to tie you up in a way that's... uncomfortable. And I want you to have to suck me off like that, and not get to come until I'm satisfied."

Phil lifted his head and shifted around until he was looking down into Clint's eyes.

"That sounds incredibly hot."

"Really?"

"Yes, really. We'll talk about it more, of course. Work out the details, but in principle," Phil grinned and kissed Clint lightly. "I accept my punishment."

**Author's Note:**

> **Author's Notes:**
> 
>  
> 
> 1\. Yes, the next story will be the scene they discuss at the end of this one. But  
> 2\. You don't get it until Monday because I'm going away for the weekend - Sorry!
> 
> Thanks always to my excellent editors t! and Shazrolane.
> 
> Find me on Tumblr at: [Queen of Wands](http://jmathieson-fic.tumblr.com/)


End file.
